1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for packaging an article, particularly a food product such as, for example, a chocolate bar having a substantially rectangular shape, in a sealed package. By means of the present invention the product is transported on a conveyor system through a number of workstations by which a sheet of substantially rectangular thermosealable packaging material is positioned around the product during the course of its movement by the conveyor system. By means of sequential manipulation steps, the packaging material is wrapped around the product in a predetermined manner.
The invention likewise relates to an apparatus for packaging an article, particularly a food product, such as, for example, a chocolate bar having a substantially rectangular shape, in a sealed package, which accomplishes the aforementioned process. This apparatus includes a conveyor system for transporting the products to be wrapped and an apparatus for positioning a sheet of substantially rectangular thermosealable packaging material around the product during the course of its movement by the conveyor system.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
To satisfy hygienic and safety standards in connection with the sale of food products such as, for example, chocolate bars, there is an increasing tendency to utilize sealed packages formed by means of thermosealable packaging material. In automatic packaging lines, the product is linearly moved by a conveyor system, during which movement the packaging material is positioned around the product. After the sealing of the flaps of the packaging material, which are formed when the sheet is initially folded around respective products, a flap of packaging material is obtained which must subsequently be folded on the lower surface of the product after the formation and the preliminary folding of the lateral folds. This operation, however, due to this extra flap, requires the product to be turned over, which generally requires difficult manipulations due to the existence of the extra flap. Accomplishing the required manipulations can prove troublesome.